The King
The King is a powerful Ultra from Nebula K76 Universe's Land of Light.He fought against Civilisation and the ancient Hell Beasts when he was young and recevied a wounds.He forged the Rainbow Blade.Despite deceased,his essences remains in the Rainbow Blade and is able to manifest its spirit in real life to talk to others. Quotes "I am sorry,dear friend....."The King,before fighting Civlisation. "Deathcium,you can lighten yourself with the light.Whether it is light or darkness,you will always be an Ultra like Civlisation."The King,to Deathcium. History Young Age During his young age,he trained and trained very hard and eventually mastered the power of martial arts and the secret of healing.That time,his closest friend,Civlisation which formerly an Ultra and belong the Land of Light as well was upset about his strenghts and skills.Consumed by the darkness,Civlisation turned into a malicious dark humanoid figure and created the hell beasts,in the hopes of defeated The King and take the power of healing for himself. Sensing Civlisation persumed betrayal,The King created the Rainbow Blade manifested with the powers of light and rainbow while Civlisation created the Deathcium Blade. Civlisation invaded Planet Ultra but The King was guarding the royal tower,wielding the Rainbow Blade and fought Civlisation and defeated the hell beasts as well.Before winning,Civlisation slashed a wound in The King abodomen,as The King hesitated to land a lethal blow on someone he regards as his brother and friend.Because of that,King used his Ultra Powers and the Rainbow Blade to paralyse Civilisation and ambushed him to the darkness void.The King weakened from the impact,he eventually married and have many daughers and sons after him. Before Dying After living and staying for 300,000 years,during the generation of Spectrum and Deathcium,he sensed Civlisation returns,with his weakened body,The King is unable to stop him this time and went to Earth,sealing the Rainbow Blade in the mystical temple in Antaractica and passed on from his wounds and his sickness,transferring his essences to the Rainbow Blade,hoping any of his gransdon to claim the blade. Light and Darkness He pured Deathcium sometime,granted Jane back her power and restored Spectrum faith and courage. Powers and Abilities Skillsg *'Swordmanship':The King is a very strong and powerful wielder of swords,being able to use any weapon efficently and proficently without losing and getting defeated.It was for his swordsmanship that he managed to defeat Civlisation. *'Martial Arts':The King is also proficent in martial arts,which is specilized in Kung-Fu and other martial arts.Without his sword,The King is able to disarmed Civlisation with his punches and kicks. *'Healing Arts':The King has mastered the secret and the power of healing,being able to utilize his healing powers on himself and bestowing it to others,this is alos has healing factor. **'Healing Wave':The King can release gold particles from his hands towards himself or other allies,healing them from injuries and undoing any form of damage done. **'Energy Restoration':The King is able to restore the energy of others,used to restore the energy of Jane,allows her to transform anytime she wants. **'Light of Purity':The King is able to pure others of dark and wicked heart,turing them back to their true nature,light personality. Special Moves *'Kingium Shot':The King is able to use his version of the Specium Ray,unlike others,it is much more powerful than any other Ultras.Another version of this attack,is used to paralyse others of wicked heart and send them to the darkness void. Weapons *'Rainbow Blade':The King's main weapon,this is later passed on to Spectrum.Like Spectrum,The King is able to utilize the powers of the rainbow. Others *'Spirit Resonation':Though deceased,the King is able to resonate his spirit and an astral projection of him will appear to others and communicating with them through telekinesis.Even as a spirit,he is able to use his healing powers as well. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Light and Darkness Series